


Lost Shirts and Morning Breathe

by weissflower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissflower/pseuds/weissflower
Summary: Super short morning Hanceome





	Lost Shirts and Morning Breathe

Lance dug through the hamper, his hair still ruffled from sleep and his breathe breaking. "Come on I know I left it here" he had reached the bottom of the hamper and found no shirt.

"What are you looking for babe?" His boyfriend Hunk called from the bathroom. The sound of running water followed by spitting sounded from the bathroom.

"I'm looking for my blue button up I could have sworn I left it here." Lance said, moving to the dresser.

"Check the closet, but I don't think you left it here." said Hunk, wiping his hands and stepping from the bathroom.

Lance quickly moved to the closet, but found no shirt. "Damnit if I knew it was at my place I would have brought it last night." he sighed.

Hunk hesitated, hugging himself, "You know you could just bring everything here next time"

Lance pulled back from his second sweep of the closet, "Excuse me?"  
Hunk gulped, "You know like you could move in or something."

A grin broke Lance's face, he jumped over the bed into his boyfriend's arms, and morning breath be damned kissed him. Breaking from their kiss, Hunk rested their foreheads together, eyes shining and said "So that's a yes?"

"Of course" Lance moved in for a soft sweet kiss.

Hunk pulled back quickly, "But god you have to brush your teeth."

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I wrote for my writing class, I saw the prompt and Hanceome just popped into my head.


End file.
